Dillons little secret
by clover janks
Summary: dillon has a little secret, that he doesn't know about. And cammie and her friends will do anything to find out what it is. And maybe theyll see some certain boys along the way. zammie
1. Chapter 1

Cammies POV-

It was late at night. Almost three o clock in the morning. I was still thinking about Zach and how he asked me to run away with him. I was still deep in thought when I was interrupted by a small creak near the door. My spy instincts were immediately brought to attention. I sat straight up in bed like a spring and looked towards the door cautiously. I listened closely and there it was again the simple sound of a footstep quietly approaching the door. I instantly got up and started slowly moving my hand towards the panic button on the wall. But then something stopped me. What if it was a Gallagher girl, or a teacher or…. Zach. Suddenly I was excited and terrified at the same time. The footsteps continued to come towards the door. I kept my hand near the button just in case. The footsteps were in front of the door when the door knob started to turn. I watched wide eyed as the door slowly started to open. The tiniest sliver of light shed across the floor and I braced myself for the worst. The door opened and….. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mom what are you doing up so late at night?" I asked relieved and disappointed. The headmistress, my mother walked into the room. "I just had to tell you something Cammie, when I knew your friends would be asleep." She said and then chuckled as she looked over at Bex snoring in bed.

"What is it? Is it important? Is Mr. Solomon ok?" I asked anxiously for her not to want my friends to know it had to be important. Mr. Solomon had been back for 2 weeks, resting in the infirmary when he was well enough to get out of the hospital.

"No Mr. Solomon's fine, everything's fine. It's just I need to tell you something that you might not want to hear." She said slowly obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Go on." I said looking at her curiously. It couldn't be too bad, could it? And then she told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammies P.O.V.

Ok this was not happening! Why me? Why him? I thought as I walked through the halls of Gallagher academy. And I still had to tell my friends about it. And there would be fireworks when Bex found out. But maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. It wouldn't be so horrible if Bex went and beat him up. Just thinking of it made me smile.

"Cammie!" yelled a small voice. I knew it had to be Liz. I turned around and saw Macy, Bex and Liz heading towards me.

"Hey guys." I said with a small smile. They saw through my façade immediately.

"Cammie what's wrong?" Bex asked concerned.

"Yeah you looked freaked out. And your making worry wrinkles on your face!" Macy said horrified. I would definitely be getting a makeover tonight.

"Nothing it's just…." I said trailing off. Trying to avoid it.

"What?" Bex said annoyed and impatient now. And then I told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note-

hey everyone! I hoped you liked the first few chapters of my story! im gonna do a few more chapters tonight! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Cammies P.O.V.

"WHAT?" Bex screamed

"No way!" Macy yelled

"But why?" Liz whispered. Yeah that was pretty much how it went down.

"I don't know why! My mom wouldn't tell me!" I said truthfully.

"Why out of all the bloody people in the world did it have to be him!" Bex shrieked at the top of her lungs. We were yelling so loudly I was sure the whole school heard us.

"I have no idea! Maybe it's for a training drill or something?" I said guessing.

"But then why would she pick him?" Macy asked.

"I don't know!" I said. Bex sighed, angry.

"Ok when is this happening?" she said a little bit calmer now.

"In two days." I said, realizing how little time we had to prepare. Liz started wringing her hands nervously. I sighed, tired.

"Look let's just get to class. We can figure this out later." I said while walking towards our first class. I was sure somebody had heard us and sure enough Tina came walking up to me after class.

"I heard that somebody new is coming to gallagher. Is this true?" she said quickly. Curious. I sighed, I didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Yes Tina. But it's nothing to worry about right now." I said walking away.

"Oh ok." Tina said obviously still curious. The rest of the day went smoothly, with only a few more questions. At the end of the day I went back to my room to find three gallagher girls waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Cammies P.O.V.

"Ok we want details and we want them now." Bex said staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Guys! I already told you I don't know anything else!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. I was so tired of all these questions for answers I didn't know.

"But your mom is the headmistress! You must know something about why he's coming here!" Liz said questioningly.

"All I know is who's coming and when! That's it." I said slowly. They all sighed in defeat.

"Look lets just go to bed, we only have tomorrow until he comes, and then we'll figure it out." I said, frustrated with my lack of answers. We all started to get our pjs on, and we each got into bed. I lay in bed for a few minutes thinking of what would happen when he came before I drifted to sleep. The next day went by slowly, we were all filled with anticipation and dread. On the day he was supposed to get here. We went to my mom's office. We went inside and sat down.

"Ok mom what do you want us to do." I said, irritated. She knew I didn't agree with this. She sighed.

"Cammie I know you don't want to do this. But it's important." She said.

"But why can't you tell us why?" I said loudly. She stared at me.

"Please just understand that this is very important. And I wouldn't do it if I didn't need to." She said, begging me to understand. I sighed, frustrated.

"Fine. Just tell us what we need to do." I said.

"Just show him around, and tell him what were about." She said.

"Ok." I said and then walked out. We headed to the entrance and waited for him to come.

"Ok we can do this." I said, preparing.

"Ugh. Fine but if he messes with any of us. I'll mess him up." She said, smiling mischievously. Suddenly, the door opened and he walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Cammies P.O.V.

"Hello Dillon." I said politely. Or as politely I could.

"Hi rich snobs." Dillon said as he walked in the door. I sighed, angry. I could see Bex steaming next to me.

"Welcome to Gallagher academy." I said trying my best to sound welcoming.

"I know where I am, what I want to know is why I'm here." He snapped. I raised my eyebrows, surprised. Dillon didn't know why he was here either? Strange. We would have to get to the bottom of this.

"Well while your staying here there is something you should know." I said quickly. And then my mom stepped out of her office.

"Hello Dillon." She said, smiling at him.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan." Dillon said reluctantly, staring at the ground.

"We're so glad to have you staying with us." My mom said.

"But why am I here?" Dillon said upset now.

"It's just for precautions for now." She said slowly. Dillon sighed.

"Look, just because someone broke into my house doesn't mean I have to be protected!" He said, looking irritated. Dillon's house was broken into? What did that have to do with this?

"I can take care of myself." He said.

"Yes we know, it's just for a little while until we catch the criminal." My mom said calmly.

"And while your staying here there is something you should know about this academy." My mom said, and then continued.

"We're a very special academy. We focus also on advanced fighting skills, rescue missions, and recovery missions.

Dillon looked wide eyed at my mom. And then around the room confused. Then his eyes fell on gilligan's sword.

"I guess that explains the giant sword." He said. I heard Macy giggle. Macy? Giggling at Dillon's joke?

"So you're serious? You're like training people to be super cops?" He asked curious.

"Yes." My mom said. And then looked at us.

"These girls will be showing you around today. And they'll show you your room. I'll be in my office if you need me. Good luck." She said and then walked into her office. We all looked at Dillon.

"So?" He said looking at us.

"Let's go." I said. And started walking to the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note-

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to all my viewers! Id also like to give a shout out to a few of my reviewers! My buddy agent striker, Emily Goode, and Original Aussie! Hey Aussie! If you ever see a kangaroo in Australia please pm me! haha! Thanks! Ok bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Cammies P.O.V.

We led Dillon through the halls to the gym outside.

"What so is this the place where you practice martial arts or whatever?" Dillon said sarcastically. I bit my lip and tried my best to not scream. I saw Bex's face become red. She was gonna blow soon.

"Yes Dillon, maybe you can pick up a few skills." I spat at him. His eyes narrowed and he blushed.

"I can kick butt if I want to!" He said, still blushing.

"Then let's see you do it!" Bex shouted.

"Yeah you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Macy asked and smiled at him. If it was possible, Dillon blushed even harder.

"Bring it on!" He said. We lead him into the gym and towards one of the matts. I grabbed Bex and lead her to the side.

"Bex were gonna have Macy fight Dillon." I whispered.

"But why?" Bex complained.

"Because you'll snap him like a twig!" I said.

"Yeah, I guess." Bex pouted. We walked back over to the matt.

"Alright Dillon. You're gonna be fighting Macy." I said.

"Should be easy enough." Dillon said, sneering.

"You did not just say that!" Macy yelled. They stood on the matt and I called go. It was over in 11 seconds. Macy punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the side, and then kicked his legs out from under him and he fell to the floor. Dillon looked up at Macy and blinked, astonished.

"That's how I roll." Macy said, and smirked.

"I just didn't want to hurt you!" Dillon said. His face was flushed and he was obviously embarrassed. Macy held out her hand. Dillon looked up at her. Macy rolled her eyes.

"You want help up or not?" Macy said, and then gave him a small smile.

Dillon looked at her hand and then at her and then slowly put his hand out and took hers. Macy pulled him quickly. So quickly that he bumped into her before gaining his balance. This time it was Macy that blushed. Macy blushing? What?

"Thanks." Dillon said after a few seconds.

"Yeah your welcome." She said and then strode out of the gym. Dillon stared after her until she walked out the door.

"Ok, lets go." I said and we walked out behind Macy.


	9. Chapter 9

Cammies P.O.V.

We showed Dillon around the rest of the school. Everything went pretty well, Bex only threatened Dillon a couple times. But Dillon had a whole load of insults to lay on us. I was so tired of it. The snob insults, the rich insults, the ninja jokes. It was ridiculous. Even I was boiling by the end of the day. I couldn't stand to be with him one more minute. We were all relieved when we dropped Dillon off at his room.

"See ya later, prep snobs." He said as he walked in and closed the door. I looked over at Bex just as she lunged towards the door. It took all three of us to restrain her.

"Let me go! I am going to KILL him!" she yelled! Eventually we managed to drag her back to our room while she put up a heck of a struggle. She jumped onto her bed and punched her pillow.

"I can't take him anymore! It's only been one day and he already annoyed the heck out of me!" she yelled out. I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted.

"It could've been worse." Macy said quietly. We all stared at her jaws hanging open. Did Macy really just say that?

"What?" Liz said. Confused.

"I'm just saying." Macy said, then shrugged and went back to her fashion magazine.

"Well we still have to figure out why he's here." Liz said.

"Dillon said something about his house being broken into. Do you think that has anything to do with it?" I said.

"But why would your mom bring him here just because his house got broken into?" Bex said.

"It has to be something else. Something must have happened for him to be here." I said.

"It just doesn't make sense!" Liz yelled.

"Well we need to find out." Bex said, smiling evilly. Oh no. Looks like we're gonna be doing some breaking and entering.


	10. Chapter 10

Cammies P.O.V.

It's 2:32 in the morning. And were in the vents. Over my moms office. Yep. Bex set up the repels and while I got ready to repel down. I put on my harness and tightened it. One step on the floor and the alarm would go off.

"Ok Bex. I'm all ready to go down. Is the repel set up?" I asked.

"Yep! Liz, you ready?" she said while locking the repel.

"Ready!" Liz said. Nervous. I'd bring Liz down and she'd crack the code for the safe with Dillon's files. It would be in the student safe.

"Ok let's go!" I said while grabbing on to Liz.

"Got it!" Bex said. She slowly started to lower us out of the vent until we were halfway down. Right in front of the safe.

"Ok Liz! Crack the code! Quickly!" I said while still clinging onto Liz. I got her as close to the safe as I could and she started working on the lock. She was working on it for a few minutes when my grip started to slip.

"Hurry Liz!" I said, holding onto her as tightly as I could.

"I almost got it!" She said. I heard a creak and the safe door swung open.

"Find the files!" I said. Trying to hold onto her. After a few minutes she gasped.

"They're not in here!" she said!

"What?" I said. And then I lost my grip.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Liz screamed as she started to fall towards the floor.

I reached out and grabbed her ankle with her face just inches from the floor.

"Liz are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" she said.

"Are you guys ok down there?" Bex called from above in the vents. And then we heard the footsteps.

"We're fine! Just pull us up! Quickly!" I whispered. Urgent. Liz closed the safe door. If we got caught we would be in dorm arrest for days. The footsteps got closer. Bex pulled us up into the vents. We closed the vent just seconds before we heard the door open. We went back to our room quickly.

"What happened? Where are the files?" Bex asked when we closed the door.

"They weren't there." Liz said.

"What?" Macy said.

"If his files weren't in the safe where are they?" Bex asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well we'll figure it out." Bex said. And then we all went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Cammies P.O.V.

I was so sick of Dillon. And he had only been here for a week. We couldn't find out why he was here. We couldn't get ride of him. So what could we do? Listen to him complain and insult us over and over again.

"What's with all this fancy food? Don't you people eat burgers?" Dillon said, whining at lunch. I sighed.

"It's good for you." I said. I felt like I was talking to a five year old.

"Well it's way too snobby rich kid food for me. Only a noob would eat this!" He said.

"Just eat!" Bex yelled. Raising her fist. There was the snap. Dillon, surprised by her sudden outburst turned a ghostly pale and quickly started eating his food. Bex smiled, satisfied. That night while we were helping Dillon find his room again, he was still complaining.

"This place is so big, how the heck do you find your way around here?" He yelled. We kept walking.

"You'd need a GPS to get anywhere around here." He said. Bex rolled her eyes. We were right in front of Dillon's room. We were almost there.

"Oh but wait, you guys are all super ninjas here, right?" Dillon said sarcastically. And then I lost it.

"You know what Dillon! I'm tired of this!" I screamed right in his face. His cheeks flushed.

"Of what?" He said.

"Of this constant charade! These insults! You!" I yelled.

"What's this about? WHY DO YOU HATE US?" I shouted. He flinched.

"I don't hate you." He mumbled. Looking at his feet.

"Then why are you always making fun of us!" I asked.

"I-I" He stammered.

"Is this about Josh?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Is this about you thinking were brats?" I asked him loudly.

"No." He said.

"Then what is this about Dillon?" I finally yelled.

"IT'S ABOUT MY DAD OK!" He yelled. And then he turned pale, as if just realizing what he just did.

"I have to go." He said quickly, going in his door and slamming the door shut.

"Go Cammie!" Bex shouted, doing a fist pump.

"His dad?" Liz asked, curious.

"What was that about?" Macy asked. Then we all went back to our room.


	12. Chapter 12

Cammies P.O.V.

I was stunned almost paralyzed by what I just heard. When I heard Dillon talk about his dad it actually reminded me of myself. When I heard my dad had disappeared. But why was he so upset about his dad? What happened. We walked into our room and immediately started looking on our computer for Dillon's father's records. After about an hour we found none.

"I don't understand! There's nothing here!" Liz yelled, frustrated.

"There must be something! ANYTHING!" Bex yelled.

"Well maybe we should just ask Dillon about him." Macy said while laying in bed reading her fashion magazine. We all looked at her. She stared up at her.

"What?" She said.

"I don't think he'll just tell us if we ask him." Liz said.

"Well we could always try." I said. Maybe he would tell us. The worst that could happen would be if he didn't.

"Ok I guess we could try that." Bex said slowly. We all went to bed. The next day we walked into the dining hall. We looked around the room for Dillon and found him at the end of a table.

"Ok let's just go up and ask him." I said.

"Ok but if he denies anything I'm gonna pound the crap out of him!" Bex said. We started walking over to him. We were almost there when Dillon turned around and saw his. He immediately got up from his chair and started walking towards us with his hands in his pockets. We froze. He stopped right in front of us.

"Listen, I guess I haven't been the best guest this week, you guys have helped me out with everything and I've been a jerk. It's not that I hate you it's just…" He said quietly but then stopped. And looked around nervously.

"Why don't we go out in the hall way." I said. We walked out into the hall.

"It's just my dad used to work here." He said. My jaw dropped.

"And then he got fired. My mom said that's why he left." He said. I felt a sudden surge of sympathy for Dillon wash over me.

"It's not that I hate you, it's just I guess I've just been holding a grudge against the academy altogether for a while. Maybe I just that that you thought you guys were too good and fancy for my dad. But you guys are pretty cool." He said and gave us a small smile. I smiled back. I knew what it felt like to feel abandoned.

"Thank you Dillon." I said. Dillon smiled and walked away.

"Well now we know where to find his dad's files." Bex said. Oh no.


	13. Chapter 13

Cammies P.O.V.

It's now 3:16 in the morning and once again we are in a cold dusty vent. Wonderful. This time we would all be going down, just in case one of us failed. We knew where the files were and what we wanted. The employee records. If Dillon's father ever worked here, then his files would be in the safe in my mom's office. Here we go again. Bex went down first, then Macy, then Liz and then me. We hovered in the air after repelling down for a few seconds before lightly landing on my mom's desk. Our feet were silent as we stepped on. But just as Liz was stepping on her foot slipped and she started to fall backward towards the floor. Fortunately Bex caught her in mid air before she managed to fall off the desk. Liz gave a small embarrassed smile.

"Oopsie daisies." She whispered. Slowly we made our way to the shelf the safe rested on.

"Crack the code quickly Liz! Someone could come at any moment!" Bex said quietly. Liz started working on the code and in 23 seconds she had it open. I opened the safe and started shifting through the files. I finally found Dillon's dad's files.

"I got them! Let's go!" I said. And then we repelled back up into the vents. Back up in our room, we put the folders on my bed. We all stared at them.

"Ok who's gonna open them?" Macy asked, impatient.

"I'm too excited!" Bex yelled.

"Ok I'll open them." I said. Slowly I picked up the files. Then I opened the front page.

"No." I said. It was just that simple. It couldn't be true. I let the files drop from my hands to the floor.

"Cammie what's wrong?" Bex said then she looked at the files and gasped. There on the files on the front page status in big red letters was the word TRAITOR.


	14. Chapter 14

Cammie's P.O.V.

"This can't be possible! There was a traitor at gallagher! And that traitor was Dillon's father!" Bex shouted. I gave her a signal to keep her voice down.

"We can't let anyone find out about this! Everyone would freak out." I whispered.

"But what if Dillon is a traitor like his dad?" Liz asked.

"I don't think so." Macy said. We all stared at her questioningly.

"If gallagher thought that there was a chance he could be helping his dad they probably wouldn't of brought of him." Macy said and shrugged.

"Ok but then why is he here?" Bex asked.

"Well I know one person who would know. My mom." I said.

"But she'll know we broke into the safe!" Liz said. I sighed.

"Yeah." I said in defeat. We then went to bed. The next morning we went through our schedule, and at the end of the day in gym we helped train Dillon. After gym we started to walk back to our room, Macy stayed behind so she could fix her make up. We were halfway across the yard when I heard some slight grunts coming from the barn. I was immediately curious.

"Hey I forgot my bag in the gym. I'll meet you guys in our room." I said. Bex and Liz shrugged and kept walking. I silently walked back to the gym. I heard the smacks and sounds more clearly now, and it sounded like there were two people inside fighting. Not wanting to be seen, I looked through a small hole in the wood. What I saw inside shocked me. There on the mat was Macy and Dillon. Practicing. Together. Macy was showing him how to do a full roundhouse kick.

"See just, lift your leg like this." She said while putting up her leg. Dillon watched intensely.

"And take it to your opponents gut." She said while kicking her leg up. She kicked him softly in the gut.

"Ok let's try it." She said. They then began to battle. Macy lead at first but soon Dillon caught up to her rhythm of kicks and punches and when she tried to land a punch to his face he caught her arm and twisted her around so her back was to him and he was holding her in a nelson. Macy looked up at him from her position and gave him a warm charming smile. Dillon gasped and got distracted long enough for Macy to quickly twist his arm backward and flip him over her head. Dillon looked up at the ground and Macy looked down at him. He got up off the ground quickly.

"Wow you're pretty good at fighting for being so beautiful." He blurted out. And then as If almost just realizing that he had said it he blushed and started to stutter.

"I mean- I-I just think…." He continued, but Macy gently took a few steps over to him until she was standing directly in front of him.

"Don't worry about it. You're not to bad yourself." She said. Dillon, looked down at her. Surprised.

"You mean for fighting or for being handsome?" He said, joking and smirked. She smiled up at him. And stepped closer.

"Both." She said. Dillon's eyes widened. I couldn't tell exactly what happened next. They both leaned in at the same time, and then they were kissing. It lasted for one minute and thirty seconds before they finally pulled away. I stepped away from the hole and ran back to our room.


	15. Chapter 15

Cammie's P.O.V.- I was shocked. There was nothing else to it. I was completely and utterly shocked. Almost paralyzed. Why on earth would Macy like Dillon? She dressed like a model, if not more fashionable, she knew the president, she had lady ga ga on speed dial for heavens sake! What did she see in Dillon that she didn't see in any of the other guys that were always falling for her? He wasn't amazingly hot, not very cunning, nor a good fighter. He was just…. ordinary. Instantly my mind turned to Josh. He was ordinary too. Just a normal guy. But still I had been attracted to him. Well before he rammed a fork lift into the training ware house and my mom had to erase his memory with the tea. And then Zach came along. Zach….. I sighed thinking about him. I hadn't seen him in months and I really did miss him. I thought about all of this as I was walking down the long halls of gallagher to our room. As I opened the door and walked inside I was still thinking about Macy and Dillon. I had to talk to Macy about it. I then turned off the lights and went to sleep. The next day I woke up the next morning, my internal clock told me it was about 8:23 in the morning. I got out of bed slowly, trying to recap on last night's events. The memory hit me like a ton of bricks. Dillon and Macy kissing in the barn….. I jumped out of bed, completely awake now. As I looked around, I noticed my friends still sleeping. Bex snoring loudly with one hand draped over the side of the bed, Liz laying on her bed, the comforters up to her chin sleeping quietly, and Macy had the most blissful look on her face, like she was having the most wonderful dream in the world. She looked so peaceful, I decided not to wake her up, and wait till later to talk to her about Dillon. I quietly tiptoed to my closet, got out my uniform, and headed to the bathroom to get changed. After I was done showering and getting ready in the bathroom, I walked outside and closed the door quietly behind me. My first classes didn't start for about an hour, so I decided to take a walk down the to the library. Once I got there, I grabbed a novel and sat down to read in the large chair near the fireplace. About 43 minutes later I got up and walked down to my breakfast. As soon as I walked in the door, I saw Macy, Bex and Liz at a table in the right corner of the dining room. As soon as they saw me, they started to wave me down. I walked over and sat down. Almost immediately I was hounded by my curious friends. "Where were you? I didn't see you this morning?" Bex said from across the table. "Yeah we were worried about you!" Liz said looking at me curiously. "It's ok guys, I just…. wanted take a walk.." I said hesitantly trying to word myself carefully. I looked across the table at Macy who was picking at her breakfast with her fork. Her face didn't show any emotion but I could tell she was nervous because of her picking at her food. Macy never played with her food, or really ate that much at all. I looked across the dining room at the table where Dillon ate, and realized that he had been staring at Macy from his spot at his table. He quickly averted his gaze when he saw me watching. I looked back at the table to see Bex and Liz looking at me. They were obviously suspicious. I gave them a small smile and quickly finished my breakfast. I got up to leave the table. "Well guys, gotta go, my class starts in 10 minutes, see you all later." I said and left the table. I got one last look at Macy before I left the room and saw that she was staring across the room at Dillon. I left the room and went to my first class wondering about Macy and Dillon.


End file.
